jangoclonefandomcom-20200213-history
AT-TE
The AT-TE was a multi-purpose assault vehicle capable of tasks ranging from the transportation of platoons of clone troopers around a battlefield to full-scale attacks upon enemy installations. The vehicle performed most admirably in support roles that involved providing immediate cover fire for battalions of soldiers. AT-TEs were often deployed in large numbers to overwhelm the enemy through sheer volume of fire. The rear internal compartment was cramped and contained a number of computer consoles which included a holographic communication system allowing for representations of commanders to be projected inside the vehicle. On the standard model, troopers were located in the forward and rear compartments with large doors present in the back which opened allowing soldiers to exit the vehicle. A top door allowed a soldier to observe the battlefield from the top of the walker. On a variant model, the rear-ward compartment could store two AT-RT walkers capable of being deployed from a lower landing door. Another variant held facilities for a small mobile command center. Additional models were produced throughout the wars as Rothana continued modifying their design.14 An AT-TE was impervious to ion damage due to built-in electromagnetic shielding. Its average speed was 60 kph (37.2 mph). This plodding pace allowed it to penetrate energy shields, a feat that was impossible for repulsorlift craft. Effective in numerous terrains and environments, some models of the walker was even capable of scaling vertical cliffs, similar to the later UT-AT transport.1516 During the Battle of Bothawui, it was demonstrated that the AT-TE was even useful in space combat, when a contingent of the walkers were deployed on asteroids to ambush a Separatist fleet An AT-TE contained enough fuel to stride at full speed for over 500 kilometers and possessed enough scrubbed air and military rations to last its crew for three weeks out in the harsh conditions of the battlefield. Seven specially-trained crew members were needed in order for the vehicle to function properly. The pilot worked the six legs of the walker, while a spotter utilized several sensor stations to ascertain the locations of hostile units and primary objectives.18 The spotter then had to relay this information to the four gunners nestled at gun stations within the heavily-armored hull of the walker. A final crew member had to sit behind the controls of the heavy cannon atop the AT-TE, partially exposed to enemy fire. Ten clone trooper passengers could be held in each section of the walker (20 total). In addition, an IM-6 medical droid was located in the back of the AT-TE for emergency medical treatment. The largest weapon was the enormous mass-driver cannon. This cannon could be loaded with an array of heavy energy weapons and solid shells, depending on the specifications of the mission. The payloads of the gun could range from burrowing bunker busters to heat-seeking missiles to sonic charges. However, it had a comparatively slow rate of fire and variable accuracy. Six smaller laser cannons were strategically placed along the vehicle. Four were located in a square pattern around the cockpit, while two more were placed in the rear to cover the flanks and help secure dropoff points for the platoons contained within. These troopers were essential to the survival of the AT-TE when the walker came under fire from enemy infantry units that were too small to be accurately targeted by the main cannons Regardless of its heavy armor, the AT-TE was not invulnerable. A single direct hit by a rocket from a ''Hailfire'' droid was capable of destroying an AT-TE,11 and they were also highly vulnerable to air attacks. However its high silhouette made it easier to target by enemies. One of its design flaws was that it was low to the ground, so the turret gunner's protection of the vulnerable underside was limited. The low ground clearance of this vehicle also made it susceptible to mines exploding beneath the walker. This flaw was eliminated in the later AT-AT walker. Special sockets for the AT-TE were created onboard ''Acclamator''-class assault ships. While any Republic spacecraft could transport these walkers through space, a variant of the LAAT/i gunship, the LAAT/c, had to be used to ferry these vehicles down to battlefields.